Unleash The Emotions Within
by MaxRide05
Summary: AU. After the death of her parents, Seven-year-old Luna is sent to live with her mother's cousin,who is also her godfather,Severus Snape. How will this change affect her future and her choices? Read to find out. WIP


**Unleash The Emotions Within**

"_Luna, run!" Her father's voice called from somewhere below the crooked house before her mother's screams echoed through the hallway from the basement down below._

_As Luna took a few cautious steps outside her living room door, she felt an intense heat swell around her making her heart pound and her breathing quicken. She heard her father yell out in pain down below as her mother shouted spell after spell to try and control whatever was raging down below._

_She ran as fast as she could towards the front door and barely made it two steps out of the door before an explosion from underneath her feet rippled through the ground causing her to stumble over the front steps as tears streamed down her face._

_Luna tried to ignore the pain in her left ankle as she gasped for breath while scrambling away from the front door just before another severe explosion shook the ground. _

_She cried as she crawled to a safe distance from the house, the sharp stones grazing her pale knees and the palms of her hands and staining her knee-length flowing floral dress. _

_Her long dirty-blonde hair whipped behind her in the cool night air._

_Her silver eyes watered as she turned her head and glanced behind her. Her crooked house was stained and falling apart and the windows were shattered from the blast._

_The screams had died down long ago leaving an eerie silence in its wake that made Luna shiver before her world went black, as one thought, and one thought only, echoed in her mind._

_What had happened to her Mother and Father? _

Luna shot up in a pristine, crisp bed as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She took a deep breath while she glanced around her in a panic, hoping that it had been a bad dream.

That her parents weren't badly injured from the blast, or worse – dead.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

_Silly Wrackspurts_, she reasoned, _they're making my brain go fuzzy._

She glanced down at the tangled sheets that covered the lower half of her body before gently throwing them off her legs and reaching towards her left ankle.

"The pain had felt real," she wondered aloud as she prodded her ankle with one finger; nothing, not even a twinge.

Luna smiled; _it was only a dream_, she thought.

"Now, where am I?" She whispered softly as she stared at the pitch black around her.

Just then a door opened ahead of her, making her squint against the sudden bright light.

"Oh sorry." An unfamiliar female voice with a slight Irish accent called out before the room was flooded with a soft, dim light.

"Where am I?!" Luna immediately cried out as soon as she saw the unfamiliar bright and child-friendly interior of the room and that she was wearing a long white night dress that definitely did not belong to her.

The unfamiliar woman was wearing an official lime-green healer uniform that worried Luna much more than the fact she didn't know her.

The healer slowly walked over to Luna's bed, crouched to Luna's level, looked her directly in the eyes, and said, "You're at St Mungo's hospital, on the Third floor for Potions and Plant poisoning."

Luna had so many questions running through her head but the only word that passed her lips was "Potions?"

"Yes," the healer answered before shifting uncomfortably, "You were brought here after a potions experiment went wrong in your basement …and …your house was destroyed in the blast…"

"No." Luna whispered clutching the bed sheets as if they were her lifeline.

"And..." The healer looked at Luna with sympathetic eyes before continuing, "I'm…_so _very sorry but your parents are dead."

By now Luna was shaking with sobs, "No, you're lying," She mumbled weakly, "They're not dead, you're wrong."

Her words were mumbled as sobs shook her ruthlessly as the healer tried to calm her while calling for back-up.

In the end the healers had to sedate her to ensure that she stayed quiet. Luna was then left alone in her small temporary room to grieve for her loss.

**Tell me what you thought in a review if you can, that would help.**


End file.
